Dragon Twins
by fandomk
Summary: Hiccup and Haley are twins.When they manage to take down a Night Fury, little did they know they wouldn't be able to kill it- or that there were TWO. Can they prove to the stubborn villagers that dragons aren't all what they seem? It's doubly hard when they have to survive Dragon Training with their peers! HiccupxAstrid RuffnutxHaley rated T for language.


"Haley!" a voice yells in my ear. "Wake up!"

My eyes snap open, filling my vision with a pale, skinny, brown-haired boy.

I shove him off, on to the floor. "Hiccup! What the hell?" I scream at my twin brother. "What's with the early wake-up call?"

"You should see your face," he grins at me. "Anyways, there's a dragon attack."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

I roll my eyes, pulling my fur boots on. I push myself off my bed. As I stretch, I say to Hiccup, "We have to get to the blacksmith. I'm sure Gobber needs us."

"Hey!"

A blast from outside jars the whole house.. Flames start peeking through the roof, making cinders and ashes fall. "Go!"

We both run from the house, both of us heading in the direction of the smithy. People yell at us to get inside as we run through.

An explosion forces me to stumble, as Hiccup falls on his back. I'm smiling, but when another Viking falls on top of him (yelling a battle cry before wishing him a cheery good morning), I start cracking up.

Hiccup gets back on his feet, grumbling as he brushes dirt off himself. "It's not funny."

"You're right, it's hilarious," I smile at him as we run through the streets again. I see a dragon blowing fire at the path we're about to cross, and I barely have time to slow myself down, much less Hiccup. "Hiccup!" I scream, as I see him head straight towards the blazing fire.

Luckily, a Viking grabs the back of his shirt and yanks him back. I sigh in relief. Until I realize, the Viking that saved my brother's life is the chief of the tribe.

"What are they doing—what are you doing out again? Get back inside!" he yells at us, shoving my brother towards the blacksmith. The chief's name is Stoick the Vast, by the way, and he is the best dragon slayer around. They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders. Do I believe it? Hell yeah, I do.

I follow Hiccup through the town, dodging the huge torches being hoisted. We arrive at the blacksmith, both of us putting on our aprons.

"Good to see you! Thought you two had been carried off," the blacksmith said, hammering a sword against the anvil. His blond, braided mustache whipped around as he turned to grin at us.

"Us? Noooo. We're way too Viking-like for the dragons," Hiccup rolled his eyes as he picked up a heavy hammer and put it on the wall.

"Well, they need a few toothpicks, don't they?"

I roll my eyes, getting the forge started. The meathead with interchangeable hands (he had lost one of his hands to a dragon, so he switches out from various tools) and attitude is the blacksmith, Gobber. We've both been apprentices since we were little kids. In fact, we had our own room for our own projects in the back of the forge.

I run over to the counter as the fighters drop broken weapons on it.

"Snotlout! Fishlegs! Get that fire over there!" a young female voice called through the sounds of battle.

Five teenagers run to the well, carting buckets. A large blond kid, named Fishlegs, ran first, sort of a cross between a Viking and a toddler. He was the expert on dragons; you needed information on a dragon, you went to him. Rumor had it he had read the Book of Dragons 127 times in his life. Most Vikings only read it two or three times in theirs.

Snotlout, a dark haired boy, probably the closest to being a Viking, ran after him. He was a sexist pig who was rude to everyone, hit on his friend Astrid all the time, and was unfortunately my cousin. He was a bully to me and my brother despite our relations (in fact, our heritage made it worse on us, because he always wanted to prove that he should be chief one day, not one of us).

The Thorsten twins came next. They were honestly nothing like us, because they liked to hurt each other instead of protect each other. However, if anyone else hurt the other twin, all hell would break loose. Tuffnut was the male half, as sexist as Snotlout, as blond as his twin, but a little bit more cowardly under pressure, unlike his twin. Ruffnut was the female half, usually there to knock her brother right back to his senses, and was more brave under pressure.

Last but not least was Astrid. To me, she was a huge jerk, conceited and self-centered, but to my brother, she was perfect. Well, almost. She was the best fighter, best speaker, best strategist, and best looking. She was the prodigy of Berk, everyone's favorite teen. I was not under her spell.

I looked around, and not seeing Gobber, I got ready to jump over the counter—but was stopped by a hook on the back of my shirt.

"Oh, c'mon! I'll go out there for two minutes, I'll kill a dragon, and our lives will get infinitely better!" I complained, being carried by Gobber to where Hiccup was adjusting a shield. He set it down, knowing we were about to get a lecture from Gobber.

"You can't lift an hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" he picks up a bola, which is snatched by a nearby Viking and thrown at a dragon.

"Okay... but this will throw it for us!" Hiccup runs to the bola launcher we had invented. He patted it, causing it to go off. I dodge out of the way, which leads to another Viking being knocked in the head with it. "Minor calibration issue."

"Listen, both of you. If you want to go out there, you have to stop all of… this," he says, skipping his usual "you're-too-fragile-to-go-out-there" speech. He moves his hands up and down, gesturing to us.

"But you just gestured to everything," I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly!"

"Ooooh," my brother nods, acting as if he understands.

"Ooooh," Gobber nods, mimicking his noise.

"You, sir, are playing a very dangerous game! Do you know how hard it is too keep this much raw Vikingness contained?" Hiccup flexes, or attempts too due to his lack of muscles. I roll my eyes.

"I'll take my chances," Gobber says in a flat voice. "Sword. Sharpen. Now. And you, fix these shields."

Hiccup goes to the grindstone to sharpen the sword he was given, as I go to the counter to fix the shield.

Someday, we'll get out there. Because on the island of Berk (and frankly, everywhere), killing a dragon is everything.

A Deadly Nadder head is sure to at least get us noticed and give us some much needed practice. Gronkles are tough—taking down one of those is sure to make us popular. Hideous Zipplebacks? Two heads. Twice the status.

Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go for those. They have this nasty habit of lighting themselves on fire. Out of the corner of my eye, I see one flame up and a hammer smashing its head. Probably Stoick's.

But then, there's the dragon that no one has ever seen.

A whistling alerts everyone of its presence. "Night Fury!" a voice rings. "Get down!"

Everyone hits the deck as the tower the Monstrous Nightmare was on explodes with blue flame. The man who fought the Nightmare leapt down from the now-ruined tower.

That's the one we're going to kill. I can imagine it now. Us, dragging in a Night Fury head, finally being the pride of the village. We've promised to share the glory, because we both know we'd be nothing without each other.

Gobber's movement catches my eye. He's switching out his hand again—this time for a battle-axe.

"Sorry, kids, but they need me out there," he grins. "Stay. Put. There."

He runs off, roaring a battle-cry.

It takes one glance between me and Hiccup, and we're off. Him, pushing the launcher, and me, making sure the way is clear. We leave to the sounds off "Where are you going?" "What are you doing?" and "Get back inside!"

We ignore them, heading for a clear hill with the best shot of the sky. As soon as we reach it, I help Hiccup unload the machine. Since Hiccup has a better aim than me, he hunches up to the scope, swiveling it around to see the Night Fury.

I pray to the gods that we finally get it, that we finally get this right. I can hear Hiccup mutter, "C'mon, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at."

I'm about to give up, say that the dragon's gone, but a tell tale noise signals that the Night Fury is firing once again.

The tower is finally taken to the ground as the Fury's shot hits the base. Hiccup swings the launcher around, aims and fires.

_Please, let us hit it. I want to make our lives better, I just want to make a difference, _I silently beg the gods.

A cry of a dragon brightens my mood, because we finally- FINALLY hit it.

"YES! WE DID IT! Did anyone see that!" Hiccup cheers, a smiling lighting up his face. Me, well, I'm paralyzed with fear.

It takes one look at my face for Hiccup to know he's in trouble. He returns the look with a bewildered face. I point above his head, behind him, to the Monstrous Nightmare staring right at us.

"AAAHHH!" we both scream, running away. We run next to each other, keeping pace, as the fiery dragon follows us through the village.

"Split up!" I yell, using our classic maneuver. The dragon would have to choose one of us as the other got help.

I go down a side alley, fully intending on getting the chief's help. The Nightmare chooses my brother, who runs to the center of the village.

"Stoick! Hiccup's in danger!" I call to him, where he has a few Nadders wrangled in a net.

He growls in frustration. "Do not let them escape!" he says to the other Vikings there. He runs up the hill to me. "Where is that cursed boy?"

I lead him through the village, coming to a stop when I see Hiccup. He is peering around the pole of a flaming torch, as the Nightmare opened its jaws, on the other side of the pole.

Stoick leaps on the dragon, wrestling it from Hiccup. I run over to Hiccup, checking his arms for injuries. He has a few scratches and burns, but nothing too serious.

Meanwhile, Stoick drives the dragon away, throwing a cart at it for good measure. I sigh and prepare myself for the typical lecture.

Stoick turns to us as we stand behind the pole. Soon, the wood gives into the searing fire, crashing down, releasing the Nadders and causing a whole lot of damage.

There's one more thing you need to know.

"Sorry," Hiccup apologizes," Dad."

**Hey!**

** So, what do you think so far? Is it good?**

**I have a lot of things planned for this story (it's definitely not a summary of the movie), and I have plenty of time now to write it!**

**Anyways, my other story Fem!Hic (Haley is his gender bent twin, after all. If you haven't read it, you should, and if you fin it boring or don't want to, ignore this next part) is a lot like this one, I know, but both will be mostly AU at the end.**

**I should probably go to bed now (it's 1:50 A.M. and I have to go to work in the morning), so bye!**

"Haley!" a voice yells in my ear. "Wake up!"

My eyes snap open, filling my vision with a pale, skinny, brown-haired boy.

I shove him off, on to the floor. "Hiccup! What the hell?" I scream at my twin brother. "What's with the early wake-up call?"

"You should see your face," he grins at me. "Anyways, there's a dragon attack."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

I roll my eyes, pulling my fur boots on. I push myself off my bed. As I stretch, I say to Hiccup, "We have to get to the blacksmith. I'm sure Gobber needs us."

"Hey!"

A blast from outside jars the whole house.. Flames start peeking through the roof, making cinders and ashes fall. "Go!"

We both run from the house, both of us heading in the direction of the smithy. People yell at us to get inside as we run through.

An explosion forces me to stumble, as Hiccup falls on his back. I'm smiling, but when another Viking falls on top of him (yelling a battle cry before wishing him a cheery good morning), I start cracking up.

Hiccup gets back on his feet, grumbling as he brushes dirt off himself. "It's not funny."

"You're right, it's hilarious," I smile at him as we run through the streets again. I see a dragon blowing fire at the path we're about to cross, and I barely have time to slow myself down, much less Hiccup. "Hiccup!" I scream, as I see him head straight towards the blazing fire.

Luckily, a Viking grabs the back of his shirt and yanks him back. I sigh in relief. Until I realize, the Viking that saved my brother's life is the chief of the tribe.

"What are they doing—what are you doing out again? Get back inside!" he yells at us, shoving my brother towards the blacksmith. The chief's name is Stoick the Vast, by the way, and he is the best dragon slayer around. They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders. Do I believe it? Hell yeah, I do.

I follow Hiccup through the town, dodging the huge torches being hoisted. We arrive at the blacksmith, both of us putting on our aprons.

"Good to see you! Thought you two had been carried off," the blacksmith said, hammering a sword against the anvil. His blond, braided mustache whipped around as he turned to grin at us.

"Us? Noooo. We're way too Viking-like for the dragons," Hiccup rolled his eyes as he picked up a heavy hammer and put it on the wall.

"Well, they need a few toothpicks, don't they?"

I roll my eyes, getting the forge started. The meathead with interchangeable hands (he had lost one of his hands to a dragon, so he switches out from various tools) and attitude is the blacksmith, Gobber. We've both been apprentices since we were little kids. In fact, we had our own room for our own projects in the back of the forge.

I run over to the counter as the fighters drop broken weapons on it.

"Snotlout! Fishlegs! Get that fire over there!" a young female voice called through the sounds of battle.

Five teenagers run to the well, carting buckets. A large blond kid, named Fishlegs, ran first, sort of a cross between a Viking and a toddler. He was the expert on dragons; you needed information on a dragon, you went to him. Rumor had it he had read the Book of Dragons 127 times in his life. Most Vikings only read it two or three times in theirs.

Snotlout, a dark haired boy, probably the closest to being a Viking, ran after him. He was a sexist pig who was rude to everyone, hit on his friend Astrid all the time, and was unfortunately my cousin. He was a bully to me and my brother despite our relations (in fact, our heritage made it worse on us, because he always wanted to prove that he should be chief one day, not one of us).

The Thorsten twins came next. They were honestly nothing like us, because they liked to hurt each other instead of protect each other. However, if anyone else hurt the other twin, all hell would break loose. Tuffnut was the male half, as sexist as Snotlout, as blond as his twin, but a little bit more cowardly under pressure, unlike his twin. Ruffnut was the female half, usually there to knock her brother right back to his senses, and was more brave under pressure.

Last but not least was Astrid. To me, she was a huge jerk, conceited and self-centered, but to my brother, she was perfect. Well, almost. She was the best fighter, best speaker, best strategist, and best looking. She was the prodigy of Berk, everyone's favorite teen. I was not under her spell.

I looked around, and not seeing Gobber, I got ready to jump over the counter—but was stopped by a hook on the back of my shirt.

"Oh, c'mon! I'll go out there for two minutes, I'll kill a dragon, and our lives will get infinitely better!" I complained, being carried by Gobber to where Hiccup was adjusting a shield. He set it down, knowing we were about to get a lecture from Gobber.

"You can't lift an hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" he picks up a bola, which is snatched by a nearby Viking and thrown at a dragon.

"Okay... but this will throw it for us!" Hiccup runs to the bola launcher we had invented. He patted it, causing it to go off. I dodge out of the way, which leads to another Viking being knocked in the head with it. "Minor calibration issue."

"Listen, both of you. If you want to go out there, you have to stop all of… this," he says, skipping his usual "you're-too-fragile-to-go-out-there" speech. He moves his hands up and down, gesturing to us.

"But you just gestured to everything," I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly!"

"Ooooh," my brother nods, acting as if he understands.

"Ooooh," Gobber nods, mimicking his noise.

"You, sir, are playing a very dangerous game! Do you know how hard it is too keep this much raw Vikingness contained?" Hiccup flexes, or attempts too due to his lack of muscles. I roll my eyes.

"I'll take my chances," Gobber says in a flat voice. "Sword. Sharpen. Now. And you, fix these shields."

Hiccup goes to the grindstone to sharpen the sword he was given, as I go to the counter to fix the shield.

Someday, we'll get out there. Because on the island of Berk (and frankly, everywhere), killing a dragon is everything.

A Deadly Nadder head is sure to at least get us noticed and give us some much needed practice. Gronkles are tough—taking down one of those is sure to make us popular. Hideous Zipplebacks? Two heads. Twice the status.

Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go for those. They have this nasty habit of lighting themselves on fire. Out of the corner of my eye, I see one flame up and a hammer smashing its head. Probably Stoick's.

But then, there's the dragon that no one has ever seen.

A whistling alerts everyone of its presence. "Night Fury!" a voice rings. "Get down!"

Everyone hits the deck as the tower the Monstrous Nightmare was on explodes with blue flame. The man who fought the Nightmare leapt down from the now-ruined tower.

That's the one we're going to kill. I can imagine it now. Us, dragging in a Night Fury head, finally being the pride of the village. We've promised to share the glory, because we both know we'd be nothing without each other.

Gobber's movement catches my eye. He's switching out his hand again—this time for a battle-axe.

"Sorry, kids, but they need me out there," he grins. "Stay. Put. There."

He runs off, roaring a battle-cry.

It takes one glance between me and Hiccup, and we're off. Him, pushing the launcher, and me, making sure the way is clear. We leave to the sounds off "Where are you going?" "What are you doing?" and "Get back inside!"

We ignore them, heading for a clear hill with the best shot of the sky. As soon as we reach it, I help Hiccup unload the machine. Since Hiccup has a better aim than me, he hunches up to the scope, swiveling it around to see the Night Fury.

I pray to the gods that we finally get it, that we finally get this right. I can hear Hiccup mutter, "C'mon, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at."

I'm about to give up, say that the dragon's gone, but a tell tale noise signals that the Night Fury is firing once again.

The tower is finally taken to the ground as the Fury's shot hits the base. Hiccup swings the launcher around, aims and fires.

_Please, let us hit it. I want to make our lives better, I just want to make a difference, _I silently beg the gods.

A cry of a dragon brightens my mood, because we finally- FINALLY hit it.

"YES! WE DID IT! Did anyone see that!" Hiccup cheers, a smiling lighting up his face. Me, well, I'm paralyzed with fear.

It takes one look at my face for Hiccup to know he's in trouble. He returns the look with a bewildered face. I point above his head, behind him, to the Monstrous Nightmare staring right at us.

"AAAHHH!" we both scream, running away. We run next to each other, keeping pace, as the fiery dragon follows us through the village.

"Split up!" I yell, using our classic maneuver. The dragon would have to choose one of us as the other got help.

I go down a side alley, fully intending on getting the chief's help. The Nightmare chooses my brother, who runs to the center of the village.

"Stoick! Hiccup's in danger!" I call to him, where he has a few Nadders wrangled in a net.

He growls in frustration. "Do not let them escape!" he says to the other Vikings there. He runs up the hill to me. "Where is that cursed boy?"

I lead him through the village, coming to a stop when I see Hiccup. He is peering around the pole of a flaming torch, as the Nightmare opened its jaws, on the other side of the pole.

Stoick leaps on the dragon, wrestling it from Hiccup. I run over to Hiccup, checking his arms for injuries. He has a few scratches and burns, but nothing too serious.

Meanwhile, Stoick drives the dragon away, throwing a cart at it for good measure. I sigh and prepare myself for the typical lecture.

Stoick turns to us as we stand behind the pole. Soon, the wood gives into the searing fire, crashing down, releasing the Nadders and causing a whole lot of damage.

There's one more thing you need to know.

"Sorry," Hiccup apologizes," Dad."

**Hey!**

** So, what do you think so far? Is it good?**

**I have a lot of things planned for this story (it's definitely not a summary of the movie), and I have plenty of time now to write it!**

**Anyways, my other story Fem!Hic (Haley is his gender bent twin, after all. If you haven't read it, you should, and if you fin it boring or don't want to, ignore this next part) is a lot like this one, I know, but both will be mostly AU at the end.**

**I should probably go to bed now (it's 1:50 A.M. and I have to go to work in the morning), so bye!**


End file.
